Rose Elizabeth Violet
Rose Elizabeth Violet is the main protagonist of Rosefell, and most likely the most tragic character in the AU. She was born in the Crystal Light District of Ebbot City on the surface during the summer of that year, along with her late twin sister Rain Luna Violet. She died after jumping down MT.Ebbot in a quest of suicide, which was successful. However a decade later she somehow came back to the world of the living, most likely due to her soul not dying, as it was left alone at the place where she fell. It is unknown how she managed to come back as an undead ghost. Personality & Past Rose, though seemingly cold and serious- is actually very kind and caring. She is a 'down to earth' kind of person, and at times, can be silly. Before her sister died when she was nine, she actually was very happy, though sarcastic at times. After Rain died though, her personality shattered completely- she barely talked to anyone, she was always in her room or school, and only left her room to go to school, eat, or use the bathroom. Eventually due to grief and their always being drunk-ness, Rose's parents began abusing her. And when they were sober- which was barely ever- they didn't even talk to her whatsoever. They only talked during certain times which were always having SOMETHING to do with school. After killing herself, and turning into a ghost, she met Asriel when he was young- around only a few months old. They became friends after while, though Asriel was hesitant due to Rose's human like appearance. Eventually after Chara fell down, everything was basically all of how Rose wanted- a happy family. But not all good things last forever, and Chara fell ill, leading to their demise. Rose and the Dreemurr's were devasted. However, things only got worse. Asriel had passed away after bringing Chara to their village on the surface so they could rest on the flowerbed of buttercups in the middle of the village-Which was their last request- by absorbing their soul. Rose's hate for humanity had sky rocketed, Asgore had declared war on humanity, and Toriel had left the kingdom to reside in the Ruins- which Rose a few days after followed. However, a few years before the demise of Chara & Asriel, Rose had met Sans and Papyrus (And possibly Gaster, though it is unknown if he is actually related to the skeleton brothers as of currently.) and had helped raise them as they grew up, even after Asriel and Chara's deaths. Appearance Rose's main appearance has her wearing a light pink shirt (no sleeves only straps) and it has a heart shaped hole in the top middle showing some cleavage (which it may have been her father who made her wear that. Now that shes dead she can only wear the outfit she has unless the outfits she wears are made specifically for ghosts. Yes she can take off her clothes) and she wears her black iconic cardigan over it. She also wears a hot pink skirt, light pink stockings, and black flats. Relationships to other characters Toriel She sees Toriel like a mother, but hates to admit it. She sometimes almost calls her mom, but she always manages to cover it up. Toriel is her adoptive guardian though. Sans Sans and Rose are very close, most likely because she has known him since he was around four years old. Lauren ( LittleGhostlyRose) has said that Sans and Rose will canonly become a couple eventually, but not for a few chapters. Papyrus Papyrus and Rose are very close as well, and even though 'technically' he is older than her, he sees her like an older sister. In general, Rose, Sans and Papyrus are refered to as siblings most of the time by the residence of Snowdin. Undyne Rose and Undyne are..................rivals per-say. They are often seen playfully arguing, but its mostly just them playing around. rose often teases her about her crush on Alphys. Alphys Alphys and Rose are bffs, and are very close. Its mostly due to them having a similar experience of feeling guilty for something that was an accident or not their fault at all, as well as they both have had suicidal thoughts in the past. They also both love anime, but Rose doesn't like to admit it. Muffet Rose and Muffet are fairly close friends, and Rose always comes to her parlar instead of Grillby's if given the chance, due to her hate for fast food. Mettaton Put simply, they are frenemy's, and don't talk often. They don't like each other very much, and can be considered enemy's in certain cases. Asgore Though they have drifted apart after Asriel and Chara's deaths, they still like each other as family. But they do not talk much, unless its about the fallen humans. Asriel/Flowey Before he died, he, Chara and Rose were extremely close- and could be considered siblings. After he was turned into Flowey, he started avoiding Rose, because he didn't want to cause her anymore grief despite being almost completely emotionle emotionless. Chara Chara, (Who in this AU is technically female) was very close to Rose, and loved drawing. They and Rose, as well as Asriel loved to play around, and like said before, could be considered siblings. after they died and were put into the Void, they only wished for Rose's well being and happiness. Orchid Lilac Ebony Orchids Lilac Ebony is Rose's younger cousin, who is a selfless and kind person. She and Rose were pretty close, though nothing could compare to how close Rain and Rose were. Orchid and Rose shared something major in common- they were both abused. However, Orchid was not physically abused by both her parents, and was mentally abused rarely unlike Rose. Despite that, they grew closer due to being able to understand eachother. However, when Rose was 'resurrected ', all she felt about Orchid anymore was guilt for leaving her with her abusive parents, only adding to the list of things that were only deepening Rose's depression. She currently is on the surface. W.D. Gaster ……………………………………………………………..Who? Trivia * Rose loves pumpkin anything. * Rose secretly likes puns, but tries to hide it. * Rose has not had her first kiss, and has never had a interest in boys or girls before. * Rose is bisexual, but is mostly interested in boys. * Rose fears losing anyone. * It is confirmed that Rose slightly resents Asgore to do him having the soul of her late twin sister Rain. * Rose can die, again, if she either loses all will to live anymore, her soul is some how completely separated from her body (and or destroyed) or she is in the blast radius of a Gaster Blaster. * Rose's eyes glow pink when she is determined to do something, but this does not mean she has a FEAR soul, its simply because of the strange heart pupil she has. Yes, it is natural. * Rose's eyes were originally red, but slowly greyed out over time since she slowly lost her trait. * Rose's zodiac is cancer. Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Ghost Category:Deceased